


Till He Comes Home

by RuddiestBubbles



Category: MindCrack RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 09:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7042741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuddiestBubbles/pseuds/RuddiestBubbles





	Till He Comes Home

He stared at the picture, longing riddling his mind. He missed him. He missed his lover to no end. He wished desperately that he was back home, back with him. It had been a year since he'd seen the man he loved dearly. Of course they'd Skyped a few times, but he was always busy. He had written a few letters, which he'd kept each of.   
_  
Pak,_

_I'm so sorry we haven't been able to talk lately, I've been extremely busy with training, which is ending next week. I'm so thankful its gonna be over, but I don't know if we'll get a chance to talk between then and when I get deployed, which is not long after training is over._

_I miss you, so much. I wish I could hold you again and kiss you. God have I missed it. I hope to be able to visit soon. Even if only for a day, though I wish it were more. I know you always questioned why I left to join the army, but you know the reason. Just keep your head up my love, I will see you again soon. I promise._

_~Blame  
_  
That had been the last letter Pak had received from Blame, which had arrived so many months ago. He let out a sigh, tears stinging his eyes as different scenarios played through his head. He hadn't heard from Blame in so long, which had him so worried. He just prayed that Blame was okay, that he was safe, that he was alive. He constantly had nightmares over the scenarios that constantly played through his mind. 

He shook his head, trying to clear his head of thoughts as he pulled on his shoes and headed out of the house Blame and himself had bought together. He checked to make sure his suitcase was in the back of his car and climbed in, driving to the airport. After a long flight he got his luggage and made his way out of the airport. He got an uber and was dropped off at the studio where the marathon would be held.

He put on a fake smile as he was greeted by everyone. "Hey guys." He tried sounding excited, but he knew it wasn't that convincing. 

"Hey Pak!" MC greeted cheerfully. 

"Hey MC." He greeted, giving MC a hug. 

"How ya holding up?" 

He shrugged. "I miss him." 

MC gave him a knowing smile. "Anything from him yet?" 

"No.... I haven't heard from him in months.... Not since the last Skype call.... But that was cut short...." 

"Just keep your head up Pak, I'm sure you'll hear from him soon." 

"I've been trying MC, but its hard to stay positive." 

MC gives him a sad smile. "I know it is." He pats him on the back. "You know you can talk to me if you ever need to." 

"Thanks MC." Pak says, a small smile tugging at his lips. 

He joined the rest of the guys, rushing around to get everything set up in time. It wasn't long before everyone gathered in the main room in front of the camera for the opening ceremonies. He tried his best to look excited as his face was revealed for the first time, but it was so hard to keep a smile. As soon as the ceremony was over, he went off set and Into the chill room, where he grabbed a bottle of water and drank most of it. He leaned back against a wall, desperately trying to keep the tears back. He was surrounded by friends, he should be happy, but all of this made him miss Blame even more, which didn't even seem possible at all. He groaned as he rubbed at his eyes. 

"Pak, you should go to the couches and join Doc and MC." Guude called out, standing in the doorway.

"Alright, I'm coming." He replied, taking a deep breath and pushing off the wall. 

He tried to shake off the uneasiness and sadness, but they just seemed to be plaguing him. He put on a fake smile as he came into view of the camera. 

"Hey Pak!" MC greets cheerily. "We were just about to answer questions from the chat!" 

An actual smile tugged at his lips at MC'S cheeriness. "Alright." Was all he could say though, as he went over to the couch and sat down. 

"Hmmm lets see." MC says, staring at the laptop. "Are you guys going to do UHC soon?" 

"That's tomorrow." Doc answers.

"Oh, there's one from Blame." MC says. 

His eyes widen in surprise and shot to the screen.

"Do you miss me Pak? Is what Blame asks." 

Tears well up in his eyes, which he willed would go away. "I-I." Was all he could say. 

"Well I missed you." Came a voice, which made him freeze. 

He looked up to see a man in army fatigues standing a few feet away from him. Everything seemed to freeze as his grey eyes met dark brown. 

"Blame!" He shouted, launching himself at the man he'd missed desperately. "I can't believe you're actually here!" He clings to Blame, hugging him tightly, unable to keep anything back as a sob racks through his body.

"I'm back Pak, I'm finally home." Blame whispered, hugging back just as tightly. 

Pak slammed his lips against Blame's, unable to hold back, for it had been far too long. Blame kissed back quickly, placing one hand on the small of Pak's back and the other caressed his face. 

MC giggled at the adorable site and watched as the chat exploded with 'awes'.


End file.
